Luke's Past
by JavaJunkieAngel
Summary: *complete*Someone from Luke's past comes back to Stars Hollow(and it's not Rachel)..who could it be??
1. Town Meetings and New Arrivals

Disclaimer:Don't own GG..(i wish though)  
Pairing:L/L..sorry no big pairings.  
Summery:Someone from Luke's past comes back to Stars Hollow(and it isn't Rachel!)  
Chapter One:Town Meetings and New Arrivals  
  
"This meeting will now come to order!"Taylor yelled  
"Listen,no one listens to you and they never will."Miss Patty beamed at him.  
It was anofher town meeting gone bad and Taylor was mad--again.  
"Listen,the faster I say this then the faster you get to leave."Taylor said again to the crowd "Okay,as some of you know,the old monument that is by the bridge is falling apart,and I'll need donations to help fix it."  
"Listen Taylor,no one cares about the monuement.I mean I didn't even know that we had one."Luke said  
"Well,Luke now you do and since no one seems to care with you then this meeting will be a journed."  
"Finally!"Lorelai said with a sigh.  
Later at Lukes  
"Um,excuse me?"A girl said to Luke  
"How can I help you?"he replied  
"Well I was just wondering if you knew any place where someone like me,who has no money could stay."  
"Well,your best bet is the Independance Inn,but I'm not sure if you can get a room."  
"Okay then,well thanks anyway."  
"Wait,the manager of the inn is sitting over there,her name's Lorelai Gilmore,she'll help you I guess.What's your name anyway?"  
"Emily."  
"Well Emily Lorelai should help you."  
Luke knew that he'd seen Emily before,but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  
"Um,you're Lorelai right?"Emily asked  
"Last time I checked why?"Lorelai said  
"Well that guy over there,"Emily said pointing to Luke,"Told me that you could help me with a little problem."  
"Okay shoot."  
"Well,I just came in from Hartford and I came to Stars Hollow looking for my father,and since I have no money and I know no one here, I--"Emily started  
"Speak no more.I don't have any spare rooms in the inn since there's this big convention,but you're welcome at my house."Lorelai said  
"Whoa,I'm not sure that I would,you know feel right at your place."  
"Well,it beats sleeping outside and looking like a hobo,now does it?"Lorelai started  
"Yeah I guess,since these clothes aren't really made for the outdoors."  
"Okay since you're gonna be staying at my place I think I'll be needing you're name."  
"Oh,I'm Emily."  
"Okay Emily,I'll just pay for my coffee and we'll be on our way okay?"  
"Sure,take your time."  
Lorelai walked to the counter and took out money to pay for the coffee.  
"Do you even know if this girl?"Luke said.  
"I don't need to know her,Luke.I'm just helping her.Why?"  
"Well,I think she may be my daughter."Luke admitted  
"Whoa there partner,did you just say that Emily might be your daughter?"  
"Yeah,well when I was about 17 I met this girl and well one night something happened and well you know."  
"Yeah,like what happened with me and Christopher."  
"Yeah,but when Emily was two months I bailed on her and her mom."  
"Luke,why?"  
"Well I couldn't handle it.It was too much for me that's all."  
"Well are you going to tell her?"  
"I'm not sure,it's just a matter of how right I am."  
"Well take an DNA test and you'll know just how right you are."  
  
*okay guys this chapter is a little rushy..things happening so fast and stuff but I was in a rush to start..just R/R and tell me what you think!* 


	2. Meeting Rory and Jess

Note:Okay guys thanks for the comments..i have big ideas for this story it's just hard to write how the characters react to things..like the whole Luke and daughter thing..well here it goes..Chapter Two..  
Disclaimer:i don't own GG!!..  
Paring:L/L(but a little later)..okay i think i'll make it a little R/J and a little bit of emily and jess..sorry to all you R/J fans..(but it's only a little bit!!)  
  
"A DNA testing?"Luke said  
"Um yeah,you know those tests that--well i don't know exactly since i hate science but that could work,I mean if you really want to see if Emily's your daughter."Lorelai repiled  
"No,it's a stupid idea,just keep her at your place,I was probably wrong,I mean me having a daughter?Please."  
"Fine,but I can tell you're scared,I'll bet you one cup of coffee to prove it."  
"No,you just want a free cup of coffee so you could stay here longer."  
"Fine,I'll leave but I know you'll regret this."  
Lorelai walked to the table where Emily was waiting.  
"Ready to go."Lorelai asked  
"Yeah,I guess."  
"Hey,don't make it sound like torture,I mean I have a very nice place and a daughter that I think might be about your age."  
The two left,leaving Luke behind to think about how he might tell Emily about him might being her father.  
"Okay here it is,the Gilmore house."Lorelai said proudly  
"It's nice,it looks cozy."Emily said  
"Well it looks a lot better on the inside,believe me."  
They walked in and saw Rory doing homework.  
"And over here is my little angel of a daughter doing homework."  
"Hey mom."Rory said  
"Hey sweet,this is Emily--um Emily what's your last name?"  
"Well I don't really have a last name,since I'll be looking for my dad.I guess after i find him then I'll have a last name."  
"Oh well sorry that I brought it up."Lorelai said quickly.  
"It's okay,really."Emily said  
Lorelai and Rory gave Emily a little grand tour the house and then they finally fell asleep.  
The next morning,Rory woke Emily up  
"Hey sleepyhead"she said  
"Oh hey Rory."  
"Wanna go to Luke's for coffee?It's saturday and well I have no school and--"  
"Oh sure.But I don't have any clothes to change out of."  
"Oh no biggie,just wear some of my clothes."  
"Okay,that's really nice of you."  
Emily changed and her and Rory walked to Lukes.  
"Stars Hollow is a great place,but it's so quiet,sort of creepy sometimes."Rory said  
"Yeah,I noticed that,it's like everyone gets up at the same time and every one does everthing together."Emily added  
"Yeah,I guess it does seem that way."Rory added with a laugh  
The two finally reached the diner.They walked up to the counter and Rory was suprised to see Jess there instead of Luke.  
"Two coffees please."Rory said  
"Okay,who's your friend,Rory?"Jess asked  
"Emily--Jess Jess--Emily"  
"Haven't seen you around much,Emily"Jess said  
"Yeah,well I just came to Stars Hollow"  
"Oh okay"Jess remarked  
"Okay Jess now do your work and give us coffee."Rory demanded  
"Geez okay your starting to sound like your mom"  
"Hey don't make fun of my mom that way,at lease she didn't leave me by myself and ship me off to some place."Rory yelled  
"You know what?Get your own damn coffee."Jess yelled back.  
"I think we should leave."Emily said.  
"Yeah,I think so too."  
They both left and decided to go back home since Rory was no longer was in the mood for coffee. 


	3. Making A New Friend

Disclaimer:Don't own GG..(i wish though)  
Pairing:L/L. E/J(Emily and Jess)  
Summery:Someone from Luke's past comes back to Stars Hollow(and it isn't Rachel!)  
Chapter One:Making a New Friend  
  
"Where's my coffee?", Lorelai asked as Emily and Rory walked in  
  
"Coffee's not good for you."Rory mumbled  
  
"You're starting to sound like Luke."Lorelai said  
  
"I'm gonna go to sleep--or read."Rory said  
  
"Well Emily and I are gonna go out for coffee okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Lorelai and Emily walked outside  
  
"So,how's Stars Hollow so far?"  
  
"It's okay..quiet though."Emily said as Lorelai and her walked in Luke's Diner  
  
"Hey Luke,two coffee's please."Lorelai said  
  
"No."Luke said  
  
"C'mon Lukey"Lorelai said with a sad puppy dog face  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine,then I'll sing the theme to Gilligan's Island really really loud."  
  
"Fine,Jess make two coffees."  
  
"Okay Uncle Luke."  
  
Jess came out with coffee and looks at Emily.  
  
"Hey Jess."Emily said  
  
"Hi Emily"  
  
"Hey Luke I'm gonna go to the bookstore or walking or something"Jess said  
  
"There's a bookstore in Stars Hollow?"Emilt asked  
  
"Yeah,wanna go with me?"  
  
"Sure,is it okay Ms.Gilmore?"  
  
"Yeah,but please call me Lorelai Ms.Gilmore sounds a little bit stange."  
  
"Okay,Ms.Gilmore--oops Lorelai."  
  
Jess and Emily walked out of the diner  
  
"I think Jess likes Emily."Lorelai said to Luke  
  
"Jess's just being nice"  
  
"Oh,you're still worried about her being your daughter?"  
  
"No,but you know you said yourself that Jess was bad news."  
  
"Yeah,but I think it was a little weird that Jess wanted to go to a bookstore."  
  
"Well Jess reads books and--"  
  
"Well wanna come with Emily and me to the mall?"  
  
"I hate malls."  
  
"Yeah but maybe if I invite Jess you'll be so lonely in this diner."  
  
"Fine I'll go but only because I hate to hear you whine."  
  
(The bookstore)  
  
"Have you read Of Mice and Men?"Emily asked Jess  
  
"Yeah I love that book,and I love Oliver Twist"  
  
"Really?Wow so do I.Charles Dickens is my favorite author"  
  
"What about William Shakespere?"  
  
"Yeah,he's good too.Romeo and Juliet is my favorite play.A story about two lovers.So romantic"  
  
"Yeah,do you have any other plans,Emily?"  
  
"Yeah,Lorelai's taking me to the mall."  
  
"Oh okay,well I think we better go before Lorelai gets mad or something."  
  
Emily and Jess leave the bookstore.  
  
(The Diner)  
  
"Hey Jess,you're going to the mall with us."Lorelai sang  
  
"Uncle Luke,why am I going to the mall?"Jess said  
  
"Drop the "uncle".I have to go too."  
  
"Okay,but do I have too?"  
  
"Yeah you do mister.Emily would love if you go,right Emily."  
  
"I would?"  
  
"Yeah,I called Rory she's a little tired."  
  
"Okay sure."  
  
A/N okay..I have plans and Rory isn't gonna be in this story a lot..but in my other fic she's the main person..hehe.. 


	4. Emily Finds her Dad

*Okay...this chapter will change everything in the story..!!..  
(In my universe Rory hasn't been to Yale Yet!)  
Disclaimer:I don't own GG  
Summery:Emily Finds her dad and Luke finds someone who's been there forever  
A/N:Luke has a *soft* side in this chapter..sry about that!!  
  
(back to Stars Hollow)  
  
"Wasn't that fun?"Lorelai said  
  
"Yeah,I guess"Luke said  
  
"It was just a mall."Jess grumbled  
  
"Um thanks for the shopping spree Lorelai"Emily said  
  
Lorelai drove her jeep in the Gilmore's driveway. Then the four of them walk in the house  
  
"Rory we're home!"Lorelai yelled  
  
"Mom!Grandpa and Grandma are taking me to Yale!"Rory said happily  
  
"What?I thought you were going to Harvard"  
  
"Yeah, but Yale is my back up plan."  
  
"Okay so when do you leave?"  
  
"Tonight!"  
  
"Whoa there isn't that a little bit too fast?"  
  
"Yeah but grandma and grandpa are on there way now"  
  
"Well in that case I guess you can go, are you packed?"  
  
"Yeah I have everything that I could fit in my duffle bag."  
  
"Good girl!"  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
"Bye Mom--Emily"  
  
Rory hugs Lorelai and then leaves  
  
"Wow what a night."Lorelai says to Emily Luke and Jess  
  
"So what do you wanna do Emily?"Jess asks   
  
"Jess,can I see you in the kitchen?"Luke says   
  
"Sure."  
  
Jess and Luke walk in Lorelai's kitchen  
  
"What do you think you're doing?"Luke yelled  
  
"I like Emily okay?"  
  
"You can't like her."  
  
"Why not!"  
  
"Emily's your cousin!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Emily's my daughter."  
  
"Luke?You have a daughter?"  
  
"Yeah,shocking right?"  
  
"More than shocking.So who's the mommy?"  
  
"Lauren--Lauren Hanes."  
  
"So?What happened?"  
  
"To who?"  
  
"To you and Lauren."  
  
"Well--"Luke said but was intrupted by Emily at the door  
  
"So,you were my dad,you knew this entire time and you didn't tell me?!"  
  
"Emily wait"  
  
Emily ran outside crying.  
  
"Lorelai come with me and look for her.Jess stay here in case she comes back okay?"  
  
Lorelai and Luke went out and Jess waited for Emily hoping she was okay.  
  
"Emily!" Lorelai and Luke shouted]  
  
"It's all my fault"Luke said  
  
"No,it's not can I at lease know about you and Lauren?"Lorelai said  
  
"Okay,well I was sixteen or seventeen anyway,Lauren Hanes was so beautiful her smile was perfect.But she didn't notice me at all but then I asked her out and she said yes. That night was crazy and well Emily happened that night."  
  
"Whoa,on your first date you two?Oh"Lorelai said  
  
"Yeah,well when Lauren told me she was pregant--with my baby I was so mad and sad since it was my fault.I felt like running away I mean I wasn't ready. So I left her two months after Emily was born in January. Then Lauren's parents called me and told me that she died and I wasn't ready to take Emily.So they put her in a adoption agency when she was two.That all happened in Hartford"  
  
"And you forgot about how you never loved me."Emily said behind them.  
  
"Emily I'm so sorry."Luke said  
  
"Sorry for never accepting me?Sorry for making a mistake and for leaving mom?Well I'm sorry too,for being your daughter."  
  
"But now things will be different.I'm ready know and I'll be happy to be your dad."  
  
"You don't know a thing about me!"  
  
"Yeah but I guess I can start to know about you."  
  
"Okay,you know what?You two(pointing to Luke and Lorelai)look so cute together!It's amazing you two never really went out or something."  
  
Lorelai blushes..so does Luke.  
  
"Well Emily um you can like go home now at my place."Lorelai said  
  
"Okay,now you two please don't do anything crazy."Emily said smiling  
Emily leaves  
  
"Well looks like your daughter has turned into Miss Patty."Lorelai said  
  
"Yeah,but I think she's right"  
  
Luke kisses Lorelai gently on the lips.  
  
"Wow--I can't believe I liked that."  
  
"Really?What about this one?"Luke said kissing Lorelai again.  
  
The two walk up and walk to Lorelai's place--hand in hand..  
  
*wow..i hate typing..hehe..sry about the bad L/L part in the end..i have to well fix that..hehe..this story is far from over!* 


End file.
